Skin Against Skin
by EternallyEC
Summary: JOLIE SMUT! NC17 so be warned! CategoryKeyWords: This story is a PWP 'Plot? What Plot' Or often refer to as “Porn without Plot”. Thanks to Kindred Spirits! httpkindredspirits.usAlso can go under Fluff… albeit smutty fluff


**Disclaimer:** I own nada but the idea.

**Dedication: **This was wholly inspired by **Athena**, **Dana**, and **Costlm. **Thank you guys!

**Author's Note:** Okay I used to do NC-17 for my Buffy the Vampire Slayer fics but this is my first Jolie

one. :) I've tried my best not to sound like a cheesy romance novel.

**Category/KeyWords: **_This story is a **PWP**_ - 'Plot? What Plot?' Or often refer to as "Porn without Plot". ((Thanks to Kindred Spirits! http/kindredspirits.us/))

_Also can go under **Fluff**… albeit **smutty fluff**_

**Title: **Skin Against Skin

Natalie was standing in John's hotel room. They were in the middle of a heated argument. "Damn it, John! "Why can't you just admit that you're attracted to me?" John swallowed as he tried to keep his eyes on her face and away from her cleavage. "Because I'm not." Natalie rolled her eyes as she saw where his eyes were continuously straying. "Right, that's why you keep looking at my chest." He jerked backwards as if he'd been slapped and his eyes instantly moved up.

Natalie giggled as her eyes strayed downward to his obvious arousal. Her eyebrow lifted as her

hand slowly moved down his chest to cup him through his jeans. John groaned and she smiled. "Not

attracted huh?" she whispered huskily as she lifted her eyes to catch his gaze. She slowly unbuttoned his

pants, her eyes never leaving his.

Unable to take it anymore, John buried his hands in her hair and seared her with a kiss she

returned eagerly as she slipped her hand inside his jeans. He moaned against her mouth as she caressed

him. She smiled, loving the power she had over him. She pulled out of the kiss and knelt down. "Natalie?"

She smiled up at him as she took his pants down, his underwear shortly following. He tangled his hands in

her hair and gasped loudly when she took him into her mouth.

She brought him to his peak and then stood up, smiling at him. "You are wearing way too many

damn clothes," he growled, pulling her to him and kissing her passionately. She raised her arms and helped

him get rid of her shirt. Her head fell back as he began to kiss her neck and she gasped when she felt his

probing fingers on the outside of her jeans.

She moaned and pressed up against him desperately. John was all too aware of the layer of

clothing between his fingers as he quickly unbuttoned her pants and let them fall to the ground. As Natalie stepped out of them and her panties she ripped John's shirt from his body as he undid her bra. He put his arms around her and pulled her so that they were skin against skin. Natalie shivered and moaned as she felt him so close to where she needed him to be.

"John…" she whispered. His hand took her breast and kneaded it as he lowered his lips to her nipple. Her gasp filled the room as his other hand trailed down to her center. He felt how ready she was and lifted his lips to catch hers in a desperate kiss as he slipped two fingers inside of her. She moaned loudly against his lips as his fingers went slowly in and out. He moved back to her nipple, matching his suckling to the movement of his fingers.

Natalie's eyes rolled back as she cried out loudly. John sank to his knees and removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. She tangled her hands in his hair as she bucked against his mouth. She bit her lip trying not to scream as the waves of pleasure washed over her. If not for his hands on her hips she would have fallen into a puddle at his feet.

She moaned as John slowly kissed her way back up her body, finally reaching her lips and feeding her her own taste as he kissed her roughly. "John, I need you," she moaned. "I don't… Have protection." "Do I… look… like I… care?" she asked as she kept kissing and rubbing him. He chuckled lowly and picked her up, carrying her to the bed.

Just as he was about to enter her, he stopped for a moment, holding himself up on his strong arms as he looked down on her. His gaze was as intense as ever, but she held his eyes refusing to let go. He brushed the hair from her face as their breathing slowed. "I love you," he whispered. Natalie's eyes filled with tears. "I love you too." John pressed down and she surged up to meet him, she gasped as she felt him fill her.

Their bodies fit together perfectly. The rhythm was a slow one at the beginning, but soon things turned hot. John tried to hold off as he watched the waves of pleasure roll across Natalie's face. She felt his intense gaze and opened her eyes, surging forward to nip at his bottom lip. She pulled him down to her and whispered in his ear, "Just let go, John. Just let go." He groaned and let himself climax as he reached a hand between their bodies and touched her where he knew it would bring her the most pleasure.

Natalie gasped as she began to climax. They both saw stars as their lovemaking drew to a close, and when it was finished they lay on their sides facing each other, panting heavily. "Oh… I've had so many fantasies but that beat all of them." She blushed crimson as she realized what she had just admitted, expecting John to shy away. He saw the fear in her eyes and kissed her reassuringly, whispering into her ear, "I ain't going nowhere baby… And I've had those fantasies myself and no, they're nothing compared to the real thing."

Natalie smiled as she snuggled closer, relishing the feel of him hardening again inside of her. She kissed him deeply. "Tell me I'm pretty," she whispered against his lips. "You, Natalie Vega, are nothing short of gorgeous." She smiled, loving every minute of this. "How gorgeous am I?" He smiled as he continued to kiss her. "Words don't do it justice… but I'll try. Your hair is like fire, it looks like it would burn a man at the touch, but it's the softest thing I've ever had the privilege of touching. Your eyes are the most gorgeous blue that I've ever seen."

Natalie smiled softly as she touched his cheek. "I know this isn't easy for you," she whispers. His only response was to kiss her. "You're wrong about that… Nothing has ever come out so easily since…" He stopped and sat up, looking away. Natalie gently took his chin and turned his face back to her. "Since Caitlin?" she asked. He nodded. "I'm sorry—" She shook her head, effectively shutting him up. "Don't be. I understand." He kissed her gently, but it quickly turned passionate. John grinned at Natalie as she lay panting beneath him, urging him onward as she pushed on his back. "God you're beautiful."

Quite some time later they had both seemingly run out of energy. They lay on the bed, fingertips touching. After some quiet talk Natalie asked him to hold her. John pulled her into his arms and as she lay her head on his chest she gave a contented sigh. Everything was perfect at long last.

THE END


End file.
